


It's Not What It Looks Like

by Fandom_Overload7890



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because you'll never see her again, Bonnie and Clyde references, Don't get too attached to her, Gen, I didn't reread this so, Mon-El is only referenced, Newsies referneces, So is my OC, Who Knows?, Winn is a total theatre geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Overload7890/pseuds/Fandom_Overload7890
Summary: I mean, have you ever heard his accents?Or, Winn is convinced that a new agent at the DEO doesn't like him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night and didn't reread it so who knows how many errors there are in this? I have been dying to do some type of Broadway Supergirl crossover and will probably end up doing some more.  
> Don't get too attached to Ashley because I am not a fan of OC's, so this is probably the last anyone will see of her.  
> I will probably come back and edit this to clean it up, but here it is for right now. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of it's characters. I'm just a huge nerd.

“Why can’t you talk to her yourself?” Winn was giving her puppy dog eyes, but she wasn’t going to fall for it. He needed to do this himself.

“Because she won’t talk to me,” he threw up his hands to exaggerate his point. “Please Kara? Ashley likes you, and nobody has ever said no to Kara Danvers.” Kara could feel her willpower slipping. She was never one to say no to a friend. Still, she made one last ditch effort to get Winn to talk to his new co-worker himself. 

At first everyone thought Winn was overreacting. But as time progressed, everyone came to realize he might not be wrong about the whole situation. 

It started with a new recruit at the DEO. Her name was Ashley. She was filling in for another agent while she was on maternity leave. Ashley was nice, a little shy her first day, but soon everyone saw her big personality. She would take coffee orders when she went into the break room, and wouldn’t hesitate to share her lunch with any member of the team. She freaked a bit when she met Supergirl, but eventually they got past the awkward stage. In general, she was a great addition. But there was one problem. She seemed to absolutely despise Winn. 

Ever since they met she’d done nothing but give him the cold shoulder. She would just barely remember to ask if he wanted anything from the break room. He only got one word answers. That is, if they could get her to speak to him. 

Not one person could figure out what was going on. Originally they thought she was just shy. But she had no problem warming up to everyone else. What had Winn done was the million dollar question. 

Finally the whole conflict came to head at the bar. Where else? The group had finally taken Ashley after her second week on the job.

“If she doesn’t like you, wouldn’t talking to her yourself show her your good personality traits?” Maggie chuckled. 

“Where’d you get that? Teen Vogue?” James snorted at that while J’onn just shook his head, laughing silently. 

Winn grabbed her hands across the table. “Please Kara?” And there went all her willpower.

“Sure Winn,” his face grew into a smile and Kara tried to mimic the action, even though her stomach was doing backflips. 

“Thank you Kara. You’re the best!” Just as he said that Ashley came back to the table. 

“Hey guys,” the boys got up to let her slide into the large booth. It was almost comical how she towered over Winn and J’onn. “So is anyone going to get some drinks?” 

“I’ll go!” Winn volunteered. He hurried to get up, but turned around to mouth to Kara ‘talk to her’. Kara felt the butterflies in her stomach multiply. She really didn’t want to do this. ‘I will’ she mouthed back. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Kara smiled back. 

“So Ashley, how are you liking the DEO?” God bless James Olsen for starting this for her. 

“It’s good. I know I’m only filling in until that Carmen girl gets off maternity leave, but don’t know if I’ll ever be able to let go of this job. It’s perfect for an adrenaline junkie like myself. So J’onn if you’ve got a permanent spot you know who to call.” 

Alex laughed, “Yeah, you can’t say that this job is boring.” 

“I’ll keep you in mind if we're ever hiring Ms. Sterling.” It was finally time for Kara to steer the conversation in Winn’s direction.

“I take it you’re not having problems with anyone at work then?” Ashley looked confused at the question.

“No…? Why are you asking?” Kara pursed her lips. This was the moment of truth. She wasn’t even sure why she felt so nervous. Kara and Ashley got along just fine. This wasn’t even her problem. But Kara was never one to ignore a friend’s problem. The idea of two friends in a fight was...not good. At all. It was one of Kara’s least favorite things. 

“It’s just that-that, well-it seems like you’re not the biggest fan of Winn,” Kara just managed to stutter that out. Her palms were sweating. Why was she sweating? 

Ashley looked confused. “Are you asking me if I hate Winn?” 

“No!” Alex immediately responded, “well, maybe.” Ashley furrowed her brows and nodded slowly, processing what Alex had said.

“I don’t hate Winn. Why would you guys think that?”

“Well you haven’t exactly been the nicest to him. We thought that you didn’t hated him for whatever reason.” Ashley looked down as if debating what to say next. She waited for a minute, then slowly started to speak again. 

“I have a Bonnie and Clyde bootleg at home. The World Will Know is on my workout playlist. My alarm in the morning is Carrying the Banner. I didn’t want to come across as a crazy obsessive fangirl,” Ashley smiled sheepishly, “I guess I over did it.” 

The whole table was quiet for a second. Whatever answer they expected, this wasn’t it. To add to the tension, Winn chose that moment to return to the table. 

“Hey, sorry it took me so long. The bar was weirdly crowded. Mon-El is swamped. Anyway I just got a huge pitcher of beer for the table. Is that good?” No one responded immediately. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Good news: Ashley doesn’t hate you, she’s just a huge fan.” Winn blinked. Then he broke out into a huge grin. 

“Really?” Ashley heaved a sigh of relief. A grin slowly crept across her face as she nodded. 

“You were incredible as Jack Kelly. I mean, I cry when you sing Santa Fe. And your accent as Clyde. Oh my God! You’re accents are so insane! I can’t believe...I’m rambling. You must be so embarrassed. I’m so sorry-” Winn held up his hands.

“Woah, woah, woah, it’s fine. You really like my accents?” Ashley smiled and lowered her voice in a mock New York accent. 

“For sure,” everyone couldn’t help but laugh at the awful Newsies reference. “But in all seriousness, your southern accent is super sexy.” Winn looked down and laughed. “That reminds me, can you do me a huge favor?” 

“Sure. What is it?” 

“If you don’t want to you can just say no. My friend is also a huge fan and I was wondering if I could just take a video of you saying happy birthday or something. It would mean a lot to her.” Winn had a huge shiteating grin on his face.

“I can do you one better. When’s her birthday?” 

 

***

The computer was ringing. They had all coordinated times so that they could be here for this. Finally the computer screen changed from the blue Skype logo to the face of a girl in her twenties. Ashley came onto camera first. 

“Happy birthday!” The girl blushed and smiled.

“Thank you so much! I loved the instagram post so much and the gift was too much.” 

“Well lucky for you, the gift isn’t over.”

“What are you talking about?” Ashley just smiled mischievously and turned to look over at Winn. 

“Mind coming over here and saying hello?” Winn grabbed the guitar and came into view of the camera. 

“Happy birthday Lindsay!” Her eyes went wide and her hand went to her mouth. 

“Oh my God is that…?” 

“Yes, yes it is.” 

Lindsay let out a sharp laugh. “You’ve really outdone yourself.” Ashley smiled proudly.

“I know. But I’m not here to talk about what an awesome friend I am. Winn here has a song to sing to the birthday girl. Don’t you Winn?” He smiled at her. 

“Yes I do. I believe you know this song Lindsay, so I won’t set the scene. Feel free to act accordingly.

“I start thinkin’ ‘bout my Bonnie,  
From the minute I wake up…”

Kara couldn’t hold back her smile. She really did have the best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and/or a comment. Seriously, I live off them.
> 
> Come scream with me on Tumblr: Fandom_Overload7890


End file.
